


Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fashion Icon

by saltinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, adrienette - Freeform, fashion icon au, lila has a big fat gay crush on marinette, lilanette, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltinette/pseuds/saltinette
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng16Worldwide Fashion IconMarinette has been home-schooled all her life.She had a lot of spare time, enough to become a renowned fashion designer and icon, but no one knows they're the same person.On top of that she was given the Ladybug miraculous two years ago by a stranger in a red hawaiian t-shirt.Her parents decided she'd been successful enough and had too much free time, so they gave her an option.Either travel the world and work with other designers, or go to public school and live a semi-normal life.And Marinette wasn't ready to leave Paris just yet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

Cameras flashed as she walked down the street.

Fashion icon Marinette Dupain-Cheng strutted along the sidewalk, sipping her cup of black coffee.

“Marinette, look this way!” “Over here Marinette!” “Marinette, give us a smile!”

The woman turned towards the paparazzi and lowered her sunglasses, sending them a wink, before walking into Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie.

The cameramen and women ceased and dispersed, all checking the pictures they’d taken of Marinette.

There was a rule established in the media, that forbade any paparazzi to step inside Tom and Sabine’s bakery, Marinette had posted a video online asking for privacy and of course, with all of Paris and more behind her back, the paparazzi had no choice but to abide by said rule.

A sigh escaped her as she sat down on her bed.

“Being a fashion icon is hard work Tikki” Marinette said as Tikki flew over to her cookie jar on the desk.

“It’s gonna be a lot harder having to start public school next week, you’ll probably be bombarded with fans asking for pictures and autographs!” the kwami said excitedly.

Marinette fell back onto her bed, stretching her arms.

“I hope there won’t be any bullies though, god knows I’ve had enough of those” she mumbled.

Tikki flew up to where her holder was, and sat on the pillow next to her head.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are a talented designer, a world-wide fashion icon, a grade A student, and on top of that you risk your life everyday to save Paris as Ladybug, I think you can handle bullies” Tikki patted her head reassuringly.

Marinette smiled at her kwami and silently agreed.

“I think I’ll go down and plan my outfits for the week, gotta make a good impression on those public schoolers” and with that said, Marinette went off to plan the jaw dropping outfits that she would be wearing to Francois Dupont.

Meanwhile, in the Agreste mansion.

“Adrien Agreste, you come back here this instant!” Gabriel Agreste shouted from his office, as his son Adrien stormed out the door, making his way up the stairs in the foyer.

Adrien turned around and looked at Gabriel who was now standing in the doorway of his office.

“I will not date some fashion icon, just for publicity! I don’t even know who she is, father!” Adrien shouted back at him.

“She’s a far better choice than those public school girls, clambering to catch your eye, especially that liar, Lila Rossi” he designer argued.

“You already know I would never date Lila, but that’s because she’s a terrible person who lies for fun, what if this fashion icon has the same personality as Lila?” 

“Well then that’s something we’ll talk about after you meet her, just please introduce yourself to her on Monday Adrien, she could prove a worthy ally to the Gabriel brand, she works for MDC for christ’s sake!” Gabriel was pleading, practically on his knees begging his son to agree.

Adrien sighed and looked away.

“Fine father, I’ll try to be friends but I can’t promise anything more. I just lost mom, so please, just leave this be and I’ll do my best to get her to work with you” the model told his father.

That seemed enough for Gabriel as he walked back into his office, letting Adrien go off to do his own thing.

Once Adrien arrived in his room, Plagg flew out from inside his shirt.

“Come on kid, I’m sure the girl will be cool, you haven't even met her yet and you’re already judging her” the kwami scolded.

Adrien grumbled and walked over to his computer.

He typed in ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng’ but he hesitated before he hit enter.

“What’s the matter? Scared she’ll be too pretty for you?” the cat Kwami taunted.

“I don’t want to judge her by other people’s opinions, Plagg, it just feels wrong. I think I’ll just wait until Monday to meet her” Adrien sighed, turning off his computer and walking over to his window.

He rested an arm against one of the beams and looked out at the city surrounding him.

“I hope you’re a person worth getting to know, Marinette Dupain-Cheng”

A couple days had past and now it was Sunday, the last day of their holiday.

Lila Rossi paced her room, thinking of ways to look fabulous during the week, when her phone rang.

She picked it up and answered the call.

“Hey Alya! What’s up?” She loved talking to her best friend Alya, they ruled the school with their frenemy, Chloe Bourgeois.

“Not much girl, just calling to see what you’re wearing this week, should we match or not?” Alya asked.

Lila had Alya wrapped around her finger, as she did with the rest of the school.

So what if she lied her way to the top, no-one dared oppose her, because they either worshipped her or feared her.

She didn’t have to do much to end someone’s whole social life, all it took was a little rumour to Alya about someone, and her word spread like wildfire in a dry forest.

“I was thinking Red and Black for Monday, in honour of my bestie Ladybug” she said holding up her Ladybug themed outfit for Alya to see.

“Yes girl! That sounds awesome! You always come up with the coolest ideas”

Lila smiled as she lay her outfit down on her bed, moving onto the next.

“And on Tuesday I was thinking we would go with a white sweater under a black mini-dress” the italian girl held up her second outfit.

Alya walked out of the screen and came back with a similar outfit to Lila’s.

“Lila, I don’t know how you’re not a fashion icon” Alya admitted.

“Oh stop it girl, you know I don’t have the time, my charities are way more important than being famous, although it would have been fun to be MDC’s personal model, I just had to refuse”

By the look of Alya’s face, she must’ve been eating the story up, but her look suddenly changed as she remembered something.

“Hey, do you know Marinette Dupain-Cheng? MDC’s current model?” the reporter asked.

Lila raised an eyebrow before spinning another story.

“Of course I know Marinette, she had to take my place after I refused the position, MDC didn’t want her but she was the only other option, poor thing didn’t even know the difference between Cashmere and Silk” Lila looked down, feigning pity.

“Really? MDC must be a really great teacher then, because now she’s a world-wide fashion icon” Alya said in awe.

Lila didn’t like the attention being focused on someone other than herself so she decided to end the topic of Marinette quickly.

“Why do you ask about her? Surely there must’ve been a reason”

“Oh, well I heard that she’s gonna attend a public school in Paris, I don’t know which one though, it would be super cool if she came to our school though, we could be friends with a fashion icon!” Alya was brimming with excitement.

“Y-yeah that would be awesome” Lila managed to get out before coming up with an excuse to hang up.

“Alya I gotta go now, Clara Nightingale is trying to call me, see you tomorrow!”

She waved at Alya through the phone, finally being able to end the call.

“Ugh! Moron!” she threw her phone on her bed.

“As if a fashion icon would come to MY school” Lila went back to her closet to plan out the rest of her outfits for the week.

Most of her clothes had fake tags with MDC written on them to make them seem legit.

It’s not like anyone could tell the difference between real and fake at her school, none of them owned a single piece of MDC’s clothing.

“If this Marinette girl does come to Francois Dupont, then I’m gonna have to have good talk with her”


	2. The Start of the First Day

Monday morning was off to a good start.

Marinette had woken up bright and early, yawning as she walked downstairs to have breakfast.

“There she is! My public school daughter!” Her father exclaimed as he wrapped her in a bear hug.

Marinette groaned, still not fully awake.

“I still don’t understand why people choose to wake up this early for school, when home-schooling starts whenever you want” she whined.

“Oh come on dear” her mother said she placed a plate of pancakes on the table in front of where Marinette sat “You’re going to love it there, you’ll make new friends, and maybe even meet a special someone”

“Mom!” Marinette quickly interrupted, blushing at the thought of getting into a relationship.

“I haven’t even started and you’re already teasing me” she mumbled under her breath, quickly eating the pancakes so that she could go have a shower.

As delicious as the pancakes were, her excitement for her first day of school made her rush through them at the speed of light, allowing her to leave the table and go wash up.

Her shower didn’t take long and neither did her hair, which she put up into a high ponytail.

As she went back into her room to dress herself in the outfit she picked for the day, Tikki gave her words of encouragement to hype up her holder.

Marinette quickly slipped into her Monday clothes, then examining herself in the mirror.

She wore pink high waisted pants that flare at the ankle, a white blouse with a long pink overcoat. Her arms were kept out of the sleeves of the overcoat just because that was a fashion do. 

She wore pink pumps and carried a white purse to finish off her look, she struck a pose just to add the extra sass.

“Lookin’ good Marinette” she complimented herself.

Checking her phone she saw that the time was 7:30am and decided that she should check them email including her schedule for the week, and her home room classmates' names.

There were a few names that caught her eye, such as Adrien Agreste, Chloe Bourgeois, Alya Cesiare and Juleka Couffaine.

The first two were public figures so she ignored those, and she knew Alya Cesiare as the girl who ran the ladyblog, the blog everyone went to for news on akumas, superheroes and more.

And finally Juleka Couffaine.  
Luka Couffaines younger sister.

She’s been friends with Luka for a couple years now, since he was being mentored by none other than Jagged Stone.

She had designed for him many times as MDC and that led her to meet Luka once when she was meeting Jagged at his recording studio.

The two hit it off quickly and Luka always talked highly of his sister Juleka Couffaine, and how she looked up to Marinette because she wanted to be a model as well.

Marinette was super pumped to meet Juleka in person as she’d only seen her in pictures on Lukas phone.

“Wouldn’t it be great to have Luka’s sister as a model for MDC, it would skyrocket her into the modeling world seeing as my brand is getting bigger and bigger?” Marinette asked her mom who was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea.

“That would be a big help to the both of you dear, but if you do plan on recruiting her as a model please be aware that the girl might be overwhelmed by the sudden offer to work for MDC, maybe just ask her if she’d be interested first, don’t just offer her a job straight away” Sabine advised.

Marinette nodded and searched up Juleka’s Instagram account.

“Maybe I should follow her on Instagram and dm her before I get to school, I’ll ask if she wants to hang out during breaks” Marinette muttered, pressing the follow button.

She quickly typed in what she wanted to say to Juleka and sent the message, again checking the time, realising that it was 8:00am and she needed to leave soon.

Today was going to be a big day.

As Lila Rossi walked towards her school, she gasped at the sight of a large crowd of photographers standing at the bottom of the stairs.

‘So the model girl is attending our school after all’ she thought, frowning at her fellow students who were also waiting for Marinette.

Lila was used to the crowds surrounding her every morning fto hear a new tale she’d whipped up the night before.

‘Well, I am good at whipping up tales’ she walked up to the closest person holding a camera and started.

“Excuse me, are you here to take pictures of Mari?” she asked the woman.

The woman looked her up and down, and then focused her attention back onto her camera.

“If you mean Marinette Dupain-Cheng, then yes, I am here to take pictures of her first day of school outfit, she’s never attended a real school before so this is gonna be making headlines”

Lila pouted.

“I don’t know if she’s gonna like all these paparazzi at school, she told me last night that she was hoping that she would have at least a semi-normal day today”

“Oh really?” the woman replied “and how do you know Marinette so well?”

The brunette pulled out her phone and swiped it a few times before turning it to reveal a picture of her and Marinette holding hands at a beach, while watching a romantic sunset.

“How couldn’t I know everything about my own girlfriend?”

The woman gasped, snatching the phone from the liar's hand.

“Are you really dating Marinette?” she looked up at Lila, eyes wide with shock.

The young girl smirked.


End file.
